Nunca más
by lauz9
Summary: El dolor y el sufrimiento que ocasiona el amar con tal intensidad y no ser correspondida no tienen manera de explicarse. Te quedas sin nada y a la vez, con todo. Ya no quieres volver a sentirlo y es por eso que dices: nunca más. [Outtake - Hombre de Alquiler] [AU] [Regalo para vainillatwilight y REYSHE15 ]


**Nunca más**

Summary: El dolor y el sufrimiento que ocasiona el amar con tal intensidad y no ser correspondida no tienen manera de explicarse. Te quedas sin nada y a la vez, con todo. Ya no quieres volver a sentirlo y es por eso que dices: nunca más. [Outtake: Hombre de Alquiler] [AU] [Regalo para vainillatwilight y REYSHE15 ]

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Este Outtake forma parte del fanfic Hombre de Alquiler de mi autoría, él cual está basado en la película The Wedding Date y va dedicado especialmente a vainillatwilight y REYSHE15 pero también a todos ustedes que han seguido mi pequeña locura hasta el final. Espero les guste. Saludos!...<p>

.

"**Nunca más"**

**.**

El aire entró por la ventana, inundando toda la habitación.

Johanna sintió el frío y cómo, al entrar en contacto, su piel se erizaba al instante. Se desperezó y fue al incorporarse que sintió ese vacío del otro lado de la cama que tan bien conocía.

No había necesidad de comprobarlo, él se había ido al amanecer como cada noche que se quedaba con ella; sin embargo, esa sensación de dolor y soledad no podían ser ignoradas ya que eran como sus viejas amigas, las cuales venían sin ser invitadas.

Después de ducharse, se recuesta en la cama vacía. Aún puede sentir su aroma y no puede evitar sentirse triste a pesar de aquella nota que dejó bajo su almohada en la que promete que esta noche será especial, una noche especial para ambos.

Su departamento es pequeño, apenas ha comenzado en su nuevo trabajo y no puede darse grandes lujos por ahora. Esos lujos a los que él está acostumbrado y que, cuando los comparte con ella, la hacen sentirse toda una princesa.

Es sábado y la noche anterior él la pasó aquí como es su costumbre después del trabajo. Ella quisiera que él se quedara y sentir un beso sobre su frente al despertar, pero sabe bien que es más de lo que él puede darle.

Su relación es un secreto. Él es un importante empresario y ella… no es nadie.

Todo comenzó una noche después del trabajo. Johanna era una recién graduada que hacía su pasantía como muchas otras y sin embargo, jamás se imaginó que después de esa invitación que la hizo sentirse en las nubes, surgiera lo que, hasta hoy, es lo más importante de su vida.

Sabe que él volverá esta noche y tiene que hacer una cena para ambos ya que no pueden ser vistos. Sus cenas fuera suelen ser en lugares discretos, no concurridos y bastante alejados de la ciudad, pero hoy es sábado, es muy posible que sean vistos sin proponérselo. Así que prefieren cenar adentro o mejor dicho, él prefiere hacerlo así.

El día se hace corto y la mañana se le va entre ensoñaciones y nostalgia. Johanna imagina un mundo en el que puede amarlo libremente y en el que sea amada de la misma manera. Su corazón se contrae al caer en cuenta de que nada de eso es posible por ahora, se lo ha explicado tantas veces a sí misma que ya se sabe el discurso de memoria:

"_El prometió que un día me presentará ante el mundo como su mujer, con la que piensa pasar su vida. Respira Johanna, que ese día llegará pronto. Solo tienes que esperar…"_

Lleva años esperando y a pesar de que hay días en los que pierde la esperanza, en todas y cada una de esas veces él le hace entender que no debe desesperarse, que esto es más que un simple amor adolescente, eso no existe, y lo que ellos tienen es más serio porque son adultos, no puede perderla.

Después de lavar los platos, el timbre suena, haciendo que se pregunte quien será. Hoy no espera visitas y es temprano para que él llegue.

Cuando abre la puerta, su prima entra sin ser invitada. Eso es tan habitual entre ambas que no tiene ni porqué molestarse.

– ¡Hola, Joha! – saluda Katniss mientras se sienta en el sofá.

– Hola descerebrada. – responde como de costumbre, sin embargo, para Katniss no pasa desapercibido ese tono apagado que deja ver que está en uno de esos días malos.

– ¿Un mal día? – pregunta su prima abrazándola con ternura cuando Johanna la alcanza en el sofá.

Johanna suspira, porque no sabe muy bien que decir. Ha tenido más días malos que buenos últimamente. – Ya sabes, Thread. – confiesa con cansancio.

Katniss frunce el ceño inmediatamente porque, simplemente, lo detesta.

– Lo imaginé.

– No te molestes conmigo, descerebrada.

– No estoy molesta contigo, sino con él. Por lo que te hace. Lo que tú permites que te haga y sí, está bien, sí estoy molesta contigo – reconoce al ser atrapada.

– Lo quiero y él me quiere – dice la chica en su defensa, porque en realidad es lo único que tiene para escudarse.

– Eso ya lo sé. Tú lo quieres, pero si te quisiera te daría tu lugar. No te escondería como si fueras algo malo porque eres lo mejor que le puede pasar a ese idiota.

Johanna solo se encoge de hombros porque ella misma se lo ha preguntado. – No todos tenemos la suerte de encontrarnos un Marvel en nuestra vida, Katniss. – suelta en un tono irónico que realmente no pretendía.

Katniss se tensa de inmediato, porque hasta ahora es consciente que su comentario se paso de la raya.

– No quise decir eso, es solo que… no me gusta cómo eres cuando estás con él porque eres mi prima y te conozco. Siento que no eres tú misma ¿Eres feliz contigo misma cuando estás con Thread? – pregunta mientras ella no sabe que responder.

.

.

.

Katniss se fue hace varias horas.

Vieron una película en la TV comiendo palomitas y sin embargo, no tocaron el tema otra vez después de que Johanna evadiera la pregunta que le hizo su prima, la cual, le sigue taladrando la cabeza.

El reloj marca las 7 de la noche. En cualquier momento, Thread abrirá la puerta con la llave que ella misma le proporcionó hace ya algún tiempo. Su corazón se emociona porque pronto volverá a verlo y más tarde, si se lo permite, volverá a estar entre sus brazos.

Pasan quince minutos, una hora o quizás más tiempo sin que exista algún rastro de él. Ha revisado el contestador más de 20 veces, al igual que el móvil que descansa impaciente sobre su mano en espera de una llamada que parece que jamás llegará. Su paciencia se ha agotado y su tristeza ha aumentado.

Cuando es cerca de media noche, Johanna por fin se rinde y acepta que Thread no llegará. Guarda la comida, la botella de vino y recoge la mesa que, con tanto esmero, preparó.

Va a la cama sin quitarse el vestido, no tiene ganas de nada y simplemente se deja vencer por el cansancio provocado por las lágrimas que no se dio cuenta de que empezó a derramar.

La mañana llega sin proponérselo. Johanna sigue la misma rutina, come algo, se da una ducha y se la pasa en cama todo el día. No tiene planes, los domingos nunca sale con Thread aunque, después de lo de ayer, está un poco preocupada por la posibilidad de que algo malo le ocurriera, no obstante, ese pequeño destello de dolor por dejarla plantada, por no avisarle, son como una sombra que sigue ahí y que no se irá tan fácil.

Cuando comienza a anochecer, el sonido del timbre nuevamente vuelve a tomarla por sorpresa. Solo que esta vez no es Katniss o un vecino molesto que viene a quejarse. Es Thread.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta, la ve de esa forma que la tiene prendada. Su sonrisa arrogante y su olor la embriagan mientras él, sin decir una palabra, entra besándola de forma brusca para después levantarla entre sus brazos y llevársela a la habitación.

Horas más tarde, después de vestirse y de disculparse mil veces por la fatal noche que es consiente que le provocó, Thread le dice que se ponga algo bonito porque hoy la invitará a un lugar especial, que solo serán ellos dos y nadie más. Johanna le cree.

El automóvil detiene su marcha frente a ese restaurant que es su favorito. Entran con cautela y un pequeño vestigio de dolor se cuela al verlo observar hacia todos lados en búsqueda de algún conocido. Por suerte no hay ninguno.

Thread reservó un privado, lo cual les da intimidad y al mismo tiempo los protege de las miradas indiscretas que puedan captarlos.

El hombre que ama, le hace cumplidos mientras esperan ser pasados a su mesa y Johanna se siente como una princesa una vez más.

– Luces hermosa esta noche, Johanna. – dice con ese tono sugerente que es tan bien conocido.

– Gracias, me he arreglado para ti porque te… – intenta articular cuando la escucha y su burbuja se rompe de golpe trayéndola a la realidad.

– ¡Thread, mi amor! – dice una mujer alcanzándolo. Ha llegado ella, su esposa, la esposa de Thread y su corazón se rompe una vez más.

– ¡Querida! – saluda a su vez, mientras se gira para recibirla entre sus brazos y besarla suavemente.

– No pensé verte aquí – dice su mujer cuando se separan y es entonces cuando repara en la chica que está frente a ella. La ve de arriba hacia debajo de forma despectiva - ¿Tu eres? – pregunta con fastidio.

Johanna intenta contener las lágrimas que surgen sin poder evitarlo. Thread la mira como si no la conociera, otra vez, y sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer porque lo ha hecho tantas veces que ya ni siquiera puede recordarlo.

Respira profundamente intentando reprimir los sollozos "Solo una vez más, ya falta poco" se repite a si misma antes de responder – Me llamó, Lavinia. – miente.

– Lavinia, ¿Qué haces con mi esposo? – pregunta la mujer nuevamente y tiene que intentar no llorar. "No llores, Johanna, no llores" se repite a si misma intentado convencerse.

– ¿Su esposo? Yo no sé quién es él, yo estoy esperando a mi novio. – dice antes de volverse e ignorarlos.

Aún puede escuchar sus voces y sus arrumacos mientras el camarero los hace pasar, usando la misma reservación que minutos antes era para ella. Entonces se queda sola y todo lo que se guardó por esos minutos que parecieron eternos encontraron su desahogo.

Llora, llora en silencio porque es lo único que puede hacer y es lo único que ha hecho estos años. Él ha entrado con su esposa mientras ella se ha quedado sin nada, otra vez.

Se aleja intentando caminar, pero no sabe a dónde va ni por dónde camina. Se le rompe un tacón y cae al suelo de golpe, entre sollozos, porque no deja que nadie le ayude. No quiere que nadie la toque. Escucha voces conocidas pero no quiere mirar.

Un rato después escucha un coche, aparcar a unos metros. Entonces, siente como alguien la abraza y susurra palabras que para ella que no tienen ningún sentido.

– Estarás bien, Joha.

– Estamos contigo.

Y luego ya no escucha nada.

.

.

.

Una mano dulce acomoda su cabello con suavidad pero no la suficiente para evitar despertarla.

Ha amanecido y al incorporarse, se da cuenta que tiene la pijama pero no recuerda cuando fue que se cambió el vestido. A su lado ve a Prim, tendida por un buen tramo de la cama mientras su otra prima la ve con una sonrisa sentada en la silla a un lado de su cama.

– Buenos días, descerebrada. – saluda Katniss.

– Buenos días… – susurra ella porque no sabe muy bien que decir. - ¿Cómo es que…?- intenta preguntar, pero es interrumpida.

– ¿Cereal o huevos? – Pregunta Katniss y ante la mirada incrédula de su prima explica – Vale, es lo único que sé hacer y que no se me quema, ¿cereal o huevos? – vuelve a preguntar y Johanna sonríe.

Después del desayuno, Katniss y Prim le cuentan lo sucedido.

El encargado del restaurant la ha visto tantas veces por el lugar que reconoció a Johanna de inmediato. Se preocupó por su estado y cuando quiso ayudarla, ella se rehusó alejándose del lugar. Fue en ese momento que llamó a Katniss y a Prim para que acudieran en su auxilio, porque tenía sus números registrados en el sistema de reservaciones. Ellas la trajeron a su departamento y la cuidaron hasta que despertó. Hoy era lunes, pero las chicas reportaron a Johanna enferma y todo quedó resuelto.

– Gracias. – Expresa encogiéndose de hombros – son las mejores primas del mundo.

– Lo sabemos – complementa Prim con una sonrisa burlona – pero ya no queremos serlo si tenemos que hacer esto una vez más.

– Te queremos Joha, eres nuestra prima, pero mira lo que te hace, mira como terminaste y no es necesario que nos digas que pasé, porque es lo mismo de siempre.

– Ustedes no entienden...

– Lo hacemos y por eso estamos aquí contigo, porque Thread, ese imbécil, seguro te volvió a negar. Vi su auto aparcado y a ti llorando, es fácil deducirlo.

– No fue así como pasaron las cosas.

- ¿No? Johanna no te mientas… ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Cuál es tu límite para decir "nunca más"? – pregunta Katniss con desesperación.

Las palabras le caen como balde agua helada ¿Hasta cuándo? Ella misma se ha hecho esa pregunta muchas veces. ¿Cuánto más puede soportar?

Ella ha entregado todo. Ha amado con locura y sin medida pero, ¿a cambio de qué? No tiene nada porque su relación no existe y quizás ella tampoco lo hace.

No es nadie para él y aunque siempre ha sido consciente de ello, nunca lo había reconocido.

Ya no quiere llorar más, en estos años ha derramado suficientes lágrimas, aportado los sueños necesarios y guardado la esperanza suficiente hasta que no ha podido más.

Dos años. Le ha regalado dos años de su vida, los cuales han estado repletos de más momentos malos que buenos. Dos años es el tiempo que le ha hecho creer que la amaba, en los que la ilusionó y la retuvo para su beneficio.

Dos años en los que han jugado con ella y con su amor… hasta hoy.

– Nunca más – dice con el hilo de voz que le queda – nunca más…

.

.

.

Cuando entra, todas las miradas se posan sobre ella y ningún hombre del lugar puede fingir que no la ha visto porque eso es imposible. Su vestido ceñido, su peinado elegante y su maquillaje provocativo son algo que no pasa desapercibido para nadie.

Camina entre las mesas del lugar buscando su objetivo. El restaurant está lleno, pero ha sido y siempre será su favorito.

El hombre que atiende la barra le ofrece una copa en cuanto la ve, va por cuenta de la casa no hay necesidad de preguntarlo.

Ella la toma y le lanza un beso en agradecimiento, es todo lo que está dispuesta a darle y el chico parece estar contento con eso.

Reanuda su búsqueda, se le ha hecho tarde o, más bien, alguien ha hecho que llegara tarde aunque… lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario. No tiene que entrar en detalles, fue un simple imprevisto, uno muy bueno, tiene que reconocerlo.

La gente está por doquier, ve caras conocidas y sobretodo hombres que le sonríen. No es malo devolverles la sonrisa, ¿o sí? Porque bueno… ya lo ha hecho en infinidad de ocasiones.

Su mirada no logra localizarlos, hay tanta gente que parece que nunca dará con quien está buscando y es cuando, sin esperarlo, alguien la toma del brazo y esa forma de tomarla, tosca y posesiva, no puede ser otra que la de él.

– Johanna – dice Thread sorprendido – después de tanto tiempo.

– Hola, guapo. – dice ella con una sonrisa después de beber de su copa.

– Estás deslumbrante.

– Lo sé – él sonríe

– Quise llamarte pero no contestaste mis llamadas y cuando fui a buscarte descubrí que te habías mudado – dice acercándose a ella al tiempo que la besa en la mejilla y susurra – Te extraño.

– Es normal – señala ella mientras sonríe de forma sugerente separándose de él y observando a su alrededor.

– Podríamos vernos para cenar… ¿mañana?– pregunta Thread en ese tono que tan bien conoce, pero que ahora ya no es igual.

– Tal vez…

– Eso, ¿es un sí?

Johanna ríe.

– ¿Qué no has aprendido nada de las mujeres en tantos años, cariño? Un "tal vez" es un no.

Thread se siente impaciente.

– Vamos, una cena por los viejos tiempos- insiste.

– ¿A qué viejos tiempos te refieres? – pregunta Johanna bebiendo de su copa desinteresada.

– A nosotros…

– Cariño – dice tomándolo de la barbilla como a un niño pequeño – no hay un nosotros.

– Nunca hablamos, estábamos en una relación y simplemente desapareciste – replica Thread.

– Tienes razón, desaparecí – Acepta ella acercándose a él, su rostro está a unos centímetros del suyo – pero hay algo que no te he dicho todavía - se acerca un poco más y siente cómo la respiración de él cambia.

– ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? – pregunta.

Su corazón ruega por poder externar todo lo que se ha guardado por tanto tiempo. Ha esperado este momento porque él tomo todo que quiso y aunque ella quiso todo de él, ahora… ya no quería nada.

– No te he dicho que nunca más habrá un nosotros, amor – susurra junto a su ojera – nuestra relación nunca existió, porque él amor es algo efímero, y eso… - dice besando la comisura de su boca – tú me lo enseñaste. – concluye para después arrojar el resto del contenido de su copa sobre su traje.

– ¡Qué diablos!

– Ups… lo siento cariño, fue sin querer – dice fingiendo pena – por cierto, nunca has sido tan buen amante cómo crees que eres, pero me daba lástima decírtelo – agrega con una sonrisa burlona mientras se aleja.

Sigue caminando, aún puede escuchar los improperios que le lanza a la distancia, pero ahora, ya no le importa.

En una mesa lejana del fondo los ve. La mesa está repleta. Prim tontea con Cato, dándole besos discretos ya que él chico, desde niños, siempre ha sido muy serio. A su lado está Gale que intenta por todos los medios llamar la atención de Madge, la mejor amiga de su prima Katniss. Marvel está abrazando a Kat, como es su costumbre ya que en unos meses se van a casar, sin embargo, desde la distancia alcanza a percibir una mirada fugaz entre Madge y Marvel, quizás ha visto mal.

– Hasta que llegas – la reprende Prim – tengo hambre.

– Lo siento, _Patito_ – replica la recién llegada.

– No me digas _Patito_ – se queja la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

– Pero yo te digo _Patito_ – se excusa Cato.

– Tú eres mi novio y puedes decirme cómo quieras.

– Yo soy tu prima, tengo más derecho.

– Basta – interviene Katniss la discusión – hay que ordenar porque tenemos que ir a beber esta noche – les recuerda – ¿llevarás al chico de la vez anterior, Joha?

– No, salimos un par de semanas y eso es todo.

– Entonces, ¿irás sola? – pregunta Marvel muy sorprendido.

– No - dice y observa a su alrededor. Hay un chico con unos amigos cenando, parece guapo y desde que entró fue uno de los que no dejó de mirarla – denme un momento – les pide.

Ellos la ven ponerse de pie y acercarse al chico que había estado observando. Intercambian un par de palabras, él chico no deja de mirarla, ella sonríe y el asiente con la cabeza. Es entonces, cuando ella vuelve.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunta Katniss casi en un susurro, alejándose un poco para no ser escuchadas.

– Ya tengo con quién bailar está noche, cuando terminemos de cenar se reunirá conmigo. – responde.

– Pero…

– Kat, en esta vida hay que pasarla bien. Yo no creo en los compromisos, ni en el amor porque eso no existe. Está bien para ustedes, para ti, pero para mí no funciona de esa manera.

- ¿Es por Thread? – Pregunta incómoda – No me mires así, lo vi hablando contigo a la distancia.

– Hacía mucho tiempo que he esperado verlo…

- Joha, por favor no…

- Tranquila, eso ha terminado Kat, te dije que nunca más iba a dejarme usar cómo él lo hizo. Ya no soy tan ingenua aunque me costó bastante fingir frente a él y no golpearle la cara. Soy una dama.- dice con una sonrisa burlona.

– Me queda claro, pero…

- No pasa nada, nunca, ni por él ni por nadie volveré a ser vulnerable.- dice tan segura que a Katniss le preocupa - Si fui usada, ¿por qué no usarlos de vuelta también? ¿No crees?

- Johanna… - intenta decir su prima pero ella ya he escuchado suficiente.

– Tu lo dijiste., Katniss: nunca más…y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, chicos y chicas!<strong>

**Bueno, he aquí un pequeño regalo extra de lo que ha sido mi primera locura. **

**Cuando les hable de querer obsequiarles a Alee y Reyshe un outtake, debido las molestias causadas, me dieron carta blanca para hacer el que yo considerara prudente y bueno, este fue el elegido. xD **

**Lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Johanna es desde siempre, mi personaje favorito de la trilogía, porque es fuerte y aunque no tiene nada, sigue luchando. La admiro y es por eso que desde que planee HDA siempre tuve en mente su historia y me siento afortunada de poder plasmarla aquí. **

**En verdad quisiera hacer los demás, pero considero que con este Outtake y el epílogo, que publicaré en unos días más, cerraré el ciclo del Hombre de Alquiler y con él, una parte muy linda de mi vida. (Lauz, respira u.u)**

**Muchas gracias por todo!**

**Como siempre, nos leemos pronto.**

**Un beso grande, Lauz9**

**PD: Una mención especial para Elenear28 por ayudarme como beta. Gracias, Marce :)**


End file.
